The New Fox
by ponytail30527
Summary: My first guest star apperance! A new fox comes to the zoo and is attracted to Julien, can the kids get them together?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first guest star story!! This guest star is Ninjagirly! I hope that you all like this story.**

**I don't own the Penguins of Madagascar**

A green truck pulled into the Central Park Zoo early in the morning. Two men then stepped out and held a small crate between them. "I think that the lady said to put the little guy in the lemur habitat." One of the guys said.

The other guy rolled his dark brown eyes. "That was such a nice lady." He said in an obviously sarcastic voice that came out of mouth covered by his bushy red mustache.

The other guy laughed. He was obviously younger than the other one and had blonde hair and no mustache. "Come on, this little guy has been through enough." He said looking at the crate with his big blue eyes in a sorry kind of way.

"Now remember Danny, this is a girl." The older guy said.

Dan rolled his eyes. "I don't think it can understand us." He said before the two lugged the small crate over to the lemur habitat. The lemurs would discover it in a few more hours.

**At 8:00 am. . . . . . . **

Prince J.J. yawned and stretched his brown furred arms as he walked over to the small bush. A.K.A the bathroom, when he noticed a small wooden crate, "Uh…Maurisa!" he called out not taking his little yellow eyes off the crate.

Maurisa sighed and walked over to the bush. "For the last time, just because I'm your servant, doesn't mean that I'm not going to clean it up! Your poop, your mess!" she said, but she stopped when she saw the crate that Prince J.J. was studying. "Um, I think this should involve the penguins." She said gawking at the crate like her royal friend.

**A little while later. . . . . . . **

"What do you think it is daddy?" Elli said with her little British accent as her Uncle Rico hacked out a crow bar. All the penguins and lemurs stood around this mysterious new crate.

"It's small, but I'd say it had an animal a little bigger than us, but not by much. I can probably tell if I can get a closer look." Athena said stepping over to the crate, but Kowalski stopped her by placing his flipper in front of her.

"Sorry Athena, but there could be a deadly animal in that crate" Kowalski said. He took away his flipper. "Let's let your Uncle Rico handle this."

Rico nodded and took his crowbar over to the crate and proceeded to open it. After a few moments, the crate finally opened revealing a small fox inside. The fox was covered in red and brown fur that shone in the light when she stepped out.

"Uh…hello?" Elli said.

The fox turned to her showing Elli her two calm blue eyes and a pretty yellow bandana around her neck. "Hello" she said with a smile in her sweet sounding voice. For some reason, all of the animals felt attracted to her with her sweet personality. "I'm Ashley, I'll be staying here a few days until my home is back to normal from a-" she shuddered at the memory. "-sewer spill."

"I'm King Julien, and I shall be the king since you are staying in this habitat." The lemur king said walking up the fox. "This is my son Prince J.J." he said putting his hands on the little lemur's shoulders. "And my royal subjects" this time he pointed to everyone else.

For a second, it seemed like Ashley got a sad look on her face when King Julien said he said he had a son.

Skipper rolled his eyes. "Well, I'll introduce you to the _royal subjects_." He pointed to his team. "This is my explosives expert, Rico; my strategy expert, Kowalski; the rookie of my team, Private; Rico's son, Buttons; Kowalski's daughter, Athena; Private's daughter, Elizabeth, but you can call her Elli; and this is my little trouble maker Marshal." He said pointing to them as they said their names. Then, he pointed to the lemurs. "That's Maurice, Mort, and Maurisa."

Ashley smiled a friendly smile. When she smiled it seemed like the whole room lit up. "Hello everyone, I hope that I won't be a bother to anyone while I'm here, or stink up the place with the smell of sewer spill on my fur." She added with a small laugh.

Everyone smiled and laughed a little too. Ashley seemed like a really nice girl.

**Woo-hoo! My first guest star! : )**

**If you want to be a guest star, send me a message or leave it in a review!!**

**Don't worry I'm still doing Father's Day, I just wanted to start putting these up.**

**BYE!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Sorry about the shortness of the last chapter! This one's longer!**

"Yep, she's nice and friendly. My dad didn't even call her a spy!" Marshal said after he was done explaining about Ashley. She had arrived only a few hours ago, but she had captured the other's hearts for that short time.

"She sounds cool" Peanut said smiling.

"Yeah, so when can we meet her?" Eggy asked.

"Well…she's giving Elli and Athena a piggy back ride around the zoo right now, but you guys can meet her when she's done." Marshal said.

**At the penguins' habitat. . . . . . . **

"Thanks again for the piggy back ride Miss Ashley." Elli's little British voice said as her little bottom sat on Ashley's pretty red/brown fur next to Athena. Ashley was carrying them back home.

Ashley smiled. "Don't mention it. I love kids! I was the oldest of my brothers and sisters, so I've had a lot of experience with kids. I was also a baby sitter for my friends and family. I just hope that I can see then again after the" she took in a deep breath. "sewer spill. Just remember, no matter how much they push your buttons, you'll always love them at the end of the day."

"I'm really sorry about your siblings getting separated from you. I'm sure that they're okay. If the humans sent you here, there's a 92.6% chance that they're at a zoo right now too." Athena said rubbing her new friend's back.

Ashley smiled. "Thanks Athena, you're a smart cookie. You know that?"

Athena smiled proudly. "I'm a straight A student."

"I'm a A/B student!" Elli said.

Ashley laughed. "_Two_ smart cookies, well we're here!" she said stopping in front of the gate at the penguin's habitat.

The two girls did a back flip as they jumped off her back and into the pool.

Ashley gawked at the two. "How did you do that?" she asked.

"Our dads are highly trained military penguins." Elli explained. "They've never really trained us before, but we picked up a few of their moves from watching them. Marshal really wants to start training, but Uncle Skippa won't let him."

"Yeah, we have to wait approximately, uh, I think when we're out of the down feathers." Athena said.

Ashley smiled. "Well, bye girls, I'm going to head back over to the lemur habitat." _And see King Julien. Oh what am I saying? He's obviously married! He has a son! _She thought to herself as she walked away.

Elli looked to Athena as the two girls kept their heads above the water. "Did she appear sad to you?" she asked with a worried expression.

Athena nodded. "Yes, but why?" she said tapping her beak with a curious look on her face. "Well, it looks like you and I have a mystery to solve." She said before the two swam to the platform in the center of their home.

**At the lemur habitat. . . . . . . .**

Ashley made her way over the walls and sighed at King Julien and Prince J.J. bouncing on the green bounce house together. "Am I crushing on him?" She whispered to herself. She turned around to continue walking along, but she noticed a little penguin, duckling, and otter pup in front of her. "Uh..hi?" she said confused and even a little afraid.

"Sup?" Peanut said with a smile.

"I'm Marshal, one of the penguins that you met earlier." Marshal said. "These are my friends Eggy and Peanut." He said pointing to the duckling and pup behind him.

Ashley thought for a minute. "Oh, I remember now! You're..uh..Skeeter's son!"

"Skipper" Marshal corrected.

"Yeah, so I guess I'll be going then. Nice to meet you boys!" she said, but when she turned around they blocked her path again. She sighed a little frustrated. "Yes?"

"Listen, we heard you." Marshal said.

Ashley quickly blushed. Luckily, her red fur blocked it. "What? I didn't say anything?" she stammered.

Eggy smiled. "Come on! We can keep a secret. King Julien says he has a few girls chasing him up in Canada. Must've taken a wrong turn or something, but anyways, we want to help you two get together!"

"Oh, that's fine. I mean he has a son, so he has to have a wife or something." She said before turning, but again the three blocked her path, again. She sighed. "Okay, but I don't want to get one the bad side of his wi-"

"He's not married." Peanut cut her off.

"He's not? What about Prince J.J.? Oh no, is she dead! I can't date a guy that's still mourning his wife!" the fox said shaking her head.

"How come if someone has a kid, they have to be married? No, what I'm saying is, Prince J.J.'s adopted. We all are, well except for Eggy and his brother and sisters." Marshal said. "Please Ashley; it'll be an awesome opportunity for the _Trouble Making Brothers!_"

"The Trouble Making Brothers?" Ashley repeated.

"Yep, we're the best pranksters in the zoo!" Peanut said proudly.

"And we've only been caught 16 out of 40 times!" Eggy added.

"40 TIMES!" Ashley repeated with her blue eyes widening at the thought of someone pulling 40 different pranks.

"Why are you copying us?" Marshal asked.

"Well, can please we help you and Julien get together?" Eggy asked looking at her with the best puppy dog eyes a duckling could give a fox. Then the others started to do the same thing.

Ashley sighed at the three pairs of eyes widening at her. _Why did they have to be so good at the puppy dog stare? _She thought to herself. She sighed after a few moments. "Okay, you win. No pranks though! 40 times!" she said in disbelief.

Then, the Trouble Making Brothers left to start on their new plans!

Two pairs of eyes looked at the scene through a bush and they disappeared after the four went their separate ways.

**Dun-dun-dun!**

**Who saw the scene? Find out in the next chapter!! :D**

**Bye!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah, now you can find out who saw the scene unfold! :D**

**XD-warning, don't read this part if you hate poop references!**

"Ashley likes my father." Prince J.J. said trying to believe the words himself as he sat next to Maurisa in a bush. "This is amazing! We could get her and my dad together!" he said. He looked over to Maurisa, who had a few tears running down her face making the fur, that was the tears' trails, shiny. "Maurisa! Maurisa, why are you crying?" he asked.

"Because," she said between sobs. "I just realized that we're in the bathroom bush. It reeks so bad, it's making my eyes water! I thought Athena said it decomposes in the ground!" she said fanning the air around her nose.

"We'll talk about my weird smelling poop later! Now, we have to set up the perfect date for a lemur and fox!" Prince J.J. proclaimed throwing his brown furred fist in the air. "Maybe we can ask the T.M.B's."

"The T.M.B.'s?" Maurisa repeated confused wiping a tear from under her yellow eye. "Can we discus romance sitting next to something less…I don't know…nasty?" she yelled.

"T.M.B stands for trouble making brothers." Prince J.J. explained. "And, sure, this is stinking!" he said before the two young lemurs ran out of their bathroom with their noses covered.

Maurisa coughed and took in the sweet taste of fresh air. "Seriously, what have we been eating? It smells like something died in there!"

"Never mind that!" the young lemur prince yelled waving his hands beside him as if he could shoo away the conversation. He started walking to the lemur throne, but was accidentally knocked down by two figures. He opened his dizzy yellow eyes to notice that they were Athena and Elli standing over him with concerned looks on their faces.

"Prince J.J.!" Maurisa called out in shock before running over to the three with a concerned look on her face as well.

The lemur prince sat up a bit wobbly and rubbed his head. "Oh…what happened?" he asked as Maurisa ran up to them.

"We're sorry J.J." Elli said helping her friend up. "We were trying to spy on Ashley from that tree over there, but we fell out."

"Onto you apparently" Athena said helping him up as well with Elli and Maurisa.

Prince J.J. shook his head and blinked his eyes when he was back on his own two feet with his friend's help. "Oh, well I know a little information about Ashley and the T.M.B's." he said with a proud smile.

"Really?" Elli said with an excited smile.

Athena sighed and slapped herself on the head. "The T.M.B's, I'm serious, where does Marshal get that? If you want to make trouble, you shouldn't make it obvious! If something went wrong around here the first place they'd check would be the Trouble Making Brothers, and to see if Prince J.J. had some candy."

_Am I the only one that didn't know that? _Maurisa thought to herself.

Prince J.J. laughed. "Yeah…HEY!" He said at Athena's comment.

Maurisa shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry J.J., but it's _kinda_ true."

"Before we discuss about Prince J.J.'s sugar habits, how about we talk about this Ashley secret?" Elli asked.

Prince J.J. looked around to see if anyone was listening, mostly his dad. "Come closer" he whispered gesturing his hands towards him. When everyone did so, he began to tell. "Ashley is having a crush on my dad!" he said in an excited squeak.

Athena and Elli's eyes widened. They didn't think that King Julien was ugly or anything, but it seemed a little weird with him being…him. "Well…she _is_ new here." Athena said when she noticed Elli's look.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Prince J.J. said a little offended narrowing his eyes at her and putting his paws on his sides.

Athena laughed a little nervously and backed away from him. "What I mean is…." She looked at Elli for backup, but she shook her head. _Thanks Elli _she thought to herself. "We should pair them up together!" she said facing the lemur prince with a smile. "She is nice, misses her family, and has been practically a mother to all of us the few minutes she's been here. Why not give her a friend to help her while she is here?" She said thinking about how sweet she's been. "Yeah, that's a good idea."

Prince J.J. smiled "I like that idea smarty penguin's daughter."

Athena smiled, but frowned. "Uh…there's one problem though."

Elli, who felt it was safe to be near Prince J.J. again, waddled up to her. "What is it Athena?" her little British accented voice spoke out as she placing her down feathered flipper on top of Athena's shoulder.

"How are we going to set up a date?" Athena asked.

"I know!" Elli exclaimed. "Well, I don't know, but I know someone who might know!"

Everyone looked towards her. "Who?"

Elli smiled at Athena. "Who knows everything?"

**At the H.Q. . . . . . . . . **

"Dad?" Athena asked waddling slowly and nervously up to Kowalski, who was holding a few test tubes filled with a green chemical of some kind. She didn't like to disturb her dad while he was inventing or using chemicals. "I h-have a question."

"Yes Athena? I'd be happy to help." Kowalski said not taking his blue eyes, which were behind a pair of protective goggles, off of the chemical filled test tubes in his flippers.

Athena took in a big breath and sighed. "What does a boy look for in a girl?"

"WHAT?!?" Kowalski hollered thinking she meant _she_ was interested in boys, dropping the test tubes from shock shattering the glass and letting the green liquid soak into the concrete beneath his feet and on his feet. "Uh…could you repeat that part about the b-b-b-"

"Boys" Athena finished for him nodding her head. "Well, what does a girl have to do to get a boy to like her, or maybe go out on a date with her?" she looked down at his feet. "Shouldn't you get the chemicals off of your feet?"

"This is more painful." Kowalski whispered ignoring the tingling sensation at his feet.

"Come again?"

"Nothing" he leaned down and placed his flippers on her shoulders. "Well…" he was trying to think what to say. He didn't want Athena to date, but he didn't want to lie to her, so he told her the truth. _Maybe if I describe Athena, it'll boost her confidence. _He thought to himself. "A girl should be smart, confident, and just be you."

_Be me? A girl has to act like ME to get a boy to like her. So, I'll make Ashley act just like me! _She smiled. "Thanks dad!"

"Oh, and uh…who is this boy?" Kowalski asked in a tone that said _Tell me now!_

Athena smiled. "_I _didn't even see it coming. It's King Julien!"

Kowalski let out a frightened squeal, but Athena, who thought that it was a happy one for King Julien having a girl to like, joined it too. "I know! Isn't it great?" she said excitedly to her still screaming father.

_What!?! How? Where? When? What does my daughter see in that obnoxious lemur king? _Kowalski thought to himself, as Athena went off to the lemur habitat.

**At the Lemur Habitat. . . . . .**

"They have to be like you?" Maurisa repeated after Athena came back with the news.

Athena nodded. "My dad said it, and I believe him with all my heart!" she said proudly.

Maurisa sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "Well, we don't have anything else, so I guess we'll go and see Ashley to tell her." She said before Athena, Elli, Prince J.J., and Maurisa went off to find the fox.

"Oh Ashleeey!" Prince J.J. called out putting his hand next to his brown muzzle.

Ashley, who had been napping, popped her head up and blew the tip of her bandana away from her face. "Hello?" she said. She turned and noticed four of the kids running up to her.

"Hey, we want to help you and Julien get together!" Elli said when they were up to her.

Ashley moaned and put her face in her arms. "Great! Now everyone knows!" she said when her blue eyes were hiding behind her arms. "Is there like a newspaper or meeting that I should know about?"

"Yes" they all answered.

She let out another moan still under her arms. "Oh, the shame!"

"Well don't feel shamed anymore, because me and my friends have asked the smartest guy in the zoo how to impress a girl. All you have to do is be smart, confident, and just like me!" Athena said pointing at herself.

Ashley popped her head back out with a confused look on her face. "Like you?" she repeated.

Athena nodded. "That's what he said."

Ashley nodded thinking that she meant King Julien. (lol, she must really be new here if she thinks Julien's the smartest)

Maurisa nodded. "Now all we need are text books, chemicals, and a dictionary."

Ashley's eyes widened. "This can't possibly end soon." She whispered to herself.

**Lol, Kowalski's reaction was so funny! XD Review if ya can!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the last chapter! : (**

**I did enjoy writing this and my next guest star will be Butter Mutt! So look for that story!**

**Anyways, here's chapter four!**

"Okay, what is the value of pi?" Athena asked looking up at Ashley from a math textbook as they sat across for one another for their study session. It had been going on for about 45 minutes so far, and they had been making some progress, and Ashley was good, but she wasn't…Athena.

Ashley got confused and closed her blue eyes to think. "Well…isn't it different flavors?"

Athena sighed as she shut the book close. "Ashley no offense, but if you want to date Julien by the end of the day, we're going to have to pick up the pace here." he said clapping her flippers together making the half asleep from boredom fox wake up. "Maybe we should get the flashcards again." She whispered to herself looking up to think after she was done clapping.

Ashley moaned and put her head in her arms again. She was happy that the kids were trying to help, but it seemed like this King Julien was pretty picky. "I'm sorry Athena, but I'd rather be myself. Also, my brain is telling, no _begging_, us to stop."

Athena giggled. "Well, we could use the intelligence enhancer on you."

"What's that?" she asked putting her tail and ears up in curiosity.

Athena pointed to the invention behind her. "You see" she said waddling up to the machine. "Take these things and electrically charge-"

"My brain says continue!" Ashley said not wanting to get shocked.

Athena moaned. "Man, I wanted to see this thing work!" she whined placing the machine parts back. She turned back to Ashley. "Okay, why don't we turn to chapter one and review it again?" (Yes they spent all that time on one chapter!)

Ashley sighed. "What I do for love."

**The next day. . . . . . . . . . **

"What's nine times nine?" Maurisa asked. She, Athena, Elli, and Prince J.J. were quizzing her to make sure she was ready.

"Eighty-one" Ashley answered with a smile.

"Why is prehistoric history called prehistoric history?" Athena asked.

"It was before people could record time, but we can tell what happened by artifacts!" Ashley answered her blue eyes lighting up with excitement.

"How many people died in the Titanic?" Elli asked.

"1,517"

Elli gasped at how high the number was. "Those poor people!" she said tearing up.

Ashley patted her back in comfort. "Don't cry honey, a ton of people survived to." She said making the little penguin smile again. (lol, I got that from Ninjagirly's story "PoM Questions and Dares!" a funny story to read if you want to check it out! XD)

"And, the most important question of all time, or well at least for today. Tomorrow it might be 'how are you' or 'Where's the sugar' or-" Prince J.J. said putting his finger up under his usually smiling mouth listing more and more possibilities.

"Get on with it J.J." Maurisa said in a fake calm tone cutting him off before he listed more options of how tomorrow could go.

"Okay, okay. I shall ask the question. Are-you-ready?" Prince J.J. asked slowly putting his paws on her shoulders with a serious look his yellow eyes as they looked into Ashley's blue eyes. "I won't force you to go, but I may beg, so no pressure."

Ashley looked up to think for a minute, but she smiled and nodded when she faced the little lemur again. "I am"

Maurisa sighed with a smile on her face looking as if she were ready to burst out laughing. "Ready to date Julien, I can't wait to see this."

Ashley giggled. "Well, I couldn't have done it without Athena." She said smiling at said penguin.

"Yesssss!" Athena said putting her flippers up in the air for a cheer. "My study program worked! My study program worked! My study program worked!" she sang doing a small dance in front of everyone. She stopped in the middle of her dance with one foot in the air and her brown eyes were wide. "Uh…right" she said rubbing the back of her head embarrassed placing her small orange foot down on the grass below her.

"And I thought I was a bad dancer." Maurisa whispered.

"HEY!" Athena said offended making everyone laugh.

**Later that night. . . . . . . . . . **

"So, this Ashley girl is crushing on the royal me eh?" King Julien asked fake flexing his unseen mussels making Peanut, Marshal, and Eggy exchange glances wondering if they should laugh or just snicker at this awkward moment from their lemur neighbor.

Peanut decided to speak up. "Well dude-"

"Hey, hey, hey, that is _royal _dude to you!" King Julien said waving a finger in front of the otter pup's light blue eyes. "I'll let it slide this time since I am so hip you know." He said, but this time the three boys broke into a fit of laughter, but King Julien mistook it as a compliment. "Thank you" he said flattered.

"Yeah, royal dude," Peanut said making Marshal and Eggy chuckle. "Are you gonna go on a date with her or what?"

King Julien looked up and thought for a minute. "Well, I must admit, she is pretty, and nice, and Prince J.J. has taken a liking to her." He smiled liking her already. "Of course I will! I am the king aren't I?" he said, but then he frowned. "I _am _the royal king right? I'm not like a stupid Mort or something."

Marshal, Peanut, and Eggy looked at each other. "Jeez, how stupid is this guy?" Eggy whispered, but he was shushed by Peanut.

Peanut faced King Julien. "Great, you're in! We'll have her over at eight maybe?" he asked giving the lemur king a questioning look as he waited for an answer from him. "Okaaay, not okay, answer meee." He said rolling his paws as if he could make the lemur king role along for once. "Eight then." He turned back around to his friends and shrugged. "Guess so."

The three walked along. "So where's Ashley at?" Eggy asked.

Marshal looked up and thought for a minute. "Last time I saw her she was with Athena. I sure hope she didn't geekify her." He said with a chuckle. "Like someone could do that."

**A few moments later. . . . . . . **

Eggy, Peanut, and Marshal was watching the whole thing play out in the branches of a nearby tree. The kids were questioning her questions that Kowalski would teach. "You've got to be kidding me! They geekified her!" Marshal whispered as they asked Ashley more and more questions. "It's like geeks gone wild!" he said shaking his head. "I knew they'd try to take out mission! We had a good plan too!"

"Well…" Eggy started getting a glare from Marshal. "What? It's just I think King Julien's gonna expect Ashley to be a worshiper to him with the whole 'crushing on the royal me' thing." He said mocking the heavy Madagascar accent. "I just don't think that that's the best idea. I thought writing your parents love letters was a better plan."

"Remember what happened when we did do that?" Peanut asked. "I'm still trying to forget here you know! I can still hear the farts and see me make my own personal hot tub!"

Eggy chuckled. "Yeah, I'd love to see that again Mr. Boom boom!"

Peanut growled at him gritting his teeth.

"1,000,098! I didn't know I could answer a math question that high!" The three heard Ashley shout excitedly from below.

"This ends here" Marshal said before the three jumped out of the tree and in front of the animals. "What are you doing? We were getting them together!" Marshal hollered out pointing at himself and his friends behind him.

"You, what would you do? Tell King Julien his feet would be destroyed if he didn't go out with her?" Athena asked giggling at the thought.

"That's brilliant! That way he wouldn't think Ashley's gonna worship-ow!" Eggy said jumping on his foot. The duckling glared at Marshal, who had just stepped on his little orange foot. "Dude, I've only got two of these things!" he hollered. "Is it possible to have, I don't know, INTERNAL BLEEDING in your feet?"

"Great, then I can chop it off!" Marshal said. "If I had Buttons here, you'd be half way down his gullet by now!"

"I'm so confused." Ashley said shaking her head.

"That tends to happen since Marshal's stupidity is contagious." Athena said smirking at Marshal with a pretty good insult which is pretty weird for her. "No will you leave? Your stupidity will get on Ashley and we just made Ashley smart!"

"Ahem" Ashley said fake couching into her paw.

"er, smarter!" Athena corrected.

"Better, thank you." Ashley said smiling.

Marshal rolled his eyes. "How does this help?" he asked. "I mean, really. Geekifing people should be outlawed!"

"Okay, one, it's called teaching, which is perfectly legal and in fact you're _supposed _to be educated, Two, being smart is a real good thing to have these days, especially for a girl." Athena said. "Girls and women have been fighting to live equally and freely for centuries!"

Marshal moaned and slouched. "Here we go again! Women and girls did this, women and girls did that." He said mocking her voice only making Athena narrow her eyes at him and cross her flippers angrily like she did when he said stuff to make her feel stupid. "Stay focused here Athena! How does that help the cause at all?" he said glaring at her.

"Well duh, my dad said that a girl should act like me!" Athena said.

Peanut, Marshal, and Eggy shared glances for a second before bursting out laughing. "Yeah right" the three said.

"Wait? Your dad?" Ashley said.

Athena nodded, and then rolled her eyes at the boys. "STOP IT!" she shouted out at them turning to them with a death glare, but they ignored her of course and continued to laugh. She huffed and turned back to Ariel. "Why?" she asked trying to let their laughter not get to her. It usually didn't, but it took a lot out of her. They were just so annoying!

Ashley sighed and walked over to her she placed her arm and paw on the young penguin's shoulders. "Athena, your dad told you that because he wants _you _to feel confident around boys, and well, I guess he's not that thrilled about you getting interested either, so he doesn't want you to change yourself for a boy. Trust me you never want to do that when you fall in love." She smiled, but then frowned. "Like I am" She whispered to herself. She got up. "Hey Athena, I appreciate what you were doing, but if I want to get a guy to like me, then I should be…_me._" She said.

Athena smiled, but then she frowned. "One day, I'm going to fall in love with," she pointed over to the boys, who were still rolling on the floor with laughter. "That?" she said with a gulp at the thought. "I thought I got smarter as I grew up!" she said making Ashley burst into laughter.

"Trust me Athena, they grow up one day." She said with a laugh. She turned around and jumped over the ledge. She faced the kids with a smile. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a lemur king to see." She said making Prince J.J. smile and give her a thumbs up. "Bye ya'll!" she said just before making her way over the ledge.

Athena smiled as she waved her friend a goodbye. "I hope she has fun on her date with Julien. I still can't believe my dad thought that I loved King Julien, OH SNAP!" she said remembering her dad before running home to explain the situation to him.

**Later that night . . . . . . **

Surprisingly to Maurisa, Maurice didn't show a bit of shock from a girl interested in King Julien. He sat down to explain. "You know Maurisa, back in Madagascar, _all _the girls were after him!" he said to his daughter making her cock a brow. "He was the royal king and he always will be." He said as if her were proclaiming it at a speech. Maurisa always thought her dad would make an awesome speaker, but being a servant, he didn't speak his mind a whole lot.

"Wow! What was Madagascar like?" Maurisa asked.

Maurice chuckled and smiled at the young lemur getting up to prepare for the royal date. "Nowhere I'd take _my_ daughter."

A little while later, Ashley arrived at the lemur habitat after getting a small makeover by a very excited Lilly. Lilly practically begged her to let her design a dress for her, but Ashley wasn't about to get into another one of these kids' crazy schemes. She chuckled as she made her way over to the habitat with a waiting King Julien thinking about how cute yet devious the kids could be. "I'm gonna miss this place for sure." She said.

"Wow, Ashley, you look very very pretty." King Julien said, a little amazed himself how she looked. It had been a while since he was on the dating scene. He _tried _with Marlene, but she rejected him of all people, though he is interested in commoners now. "I am from Madagascar, I was a king there! Well, I still am, but I sometimes get a little homesick." He said going on about himself.

"I miss my home." Ashley said trying to get a little off about King Julien. "I have an aunt who lives in Madagascar though, maybe you know her." She said looking up at him with curiosity.

King Julien gasped. "I knew I recognized you from somewhere before! Is your aunt's name Lana?" he asked.

Ashley's blue eyes widened. "Yeah, you knew her?"

King Julien chuckled at such a question. "Who didn't? She is amazing! She would disguise herself as one of the Fusa and warn us if there was an attack coming to my kingdom! She saved my life one time and I must thank her gratefully, I can't believe I'm saying this, buy she was a better hero than me, and I am the best hero of them all!" he proclaimed setting one foot on their table making Ashley giggle.

"I think that's great. I only heard about her before, but I never met her." Ashley said looking down sadly. "My sister never believed it, but I sure did! I can't believe you actually knew her!" she said in an excited squeak. "It's just awesometastic!" she exclaimed. "That's Awesome and Fantastic put together because that's-"

"So hip" they said at the same time, then they smiled and looked into each other's eyes, and the rest of the date was fantastic.

**The next day. . . . . . .**

Ashley gave everyone a big hug bye. "I'm gonna mention you to all my friends okay guys." Ashley said making the youngsters smile. She faced Athena. "Thanks for the help with King Julien girl, I'm also going to share my smarts back home with everyone!" she said. She then leaned up to her ear. "I hope you told your dad about the whole 'boy' thing." She said making the young penguin giggle and nod in response.

She faced the trouble making brothers. "Guys, you're actually very sweet." She said making the boys stare at her strangely. "I'd keep it low on the pranks, but keep doin what your doing." She said with a small laugh before turning to the guy she'd miss most. "Hey King Julien, I'm gonna miss ya, and I will tell my aunt that I finally met you." She said giving him a small kiss.

Skipper's eyes widened. "Did she just-"

"Skipper, King Julien has his moments." Marlene cut him off before she said goodbye to Ashley as well.

Ashley teared up a bit as she waved goodbye to her new friends from the crate. "I really am going to miss this place." She whispered to herself.

**Aw! She's gone! : (**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Yes, it is the finale! **

**So, bye!!!!**


End file.
